I'm only me when I'm with you
by Robyn'Alice
Summary: Just any old Scorpius/Rose story. Rose treats Scorpius like one of her many cousins, until one day he decides he wants more than that...Three chapters! Whooo! Reviews muchly muchly MUCHLY appreciated. Formerly 'Outsiders'
1. chapter one: hopesANDreality

**A/N**

**Hi there guys,**

**I'm new to this whole thing, so help me! I don't mind if you flame me, I appreciate constructive criticism. Even if there's just a note to say 'great' or 'crap', it's still reviewing and I'll love you for it!**

**Robyn'Alice**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything :(  
****Scorpius: Thank god for that  
****Rose: Yeah, I know.  
****Robyn'Alice: Oy! Thanks! That's what I get for writing an interesting ****story about you.  
Scorpius: *laughs*  
****Rose: *rolls eyes*  
Robyn'Alice: *bursts into tears*  
Scorpius: Oops...**

**Sorry about that. On with the story. **

Once upon a time, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy lived happily ever after.

_I wish._

Yeah, I'm Rose Weasley. Yes, I am _the_ Rose Weasley. Daughter of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. Two thirds of the Golden trio. Yes, that has made it tough growing up. Yes, I have been treated differently in school according to houses. Meaning, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws all walk past and speak to me, even though I hate some of them, like Peter Creevey who's in the year below; Slytherins walk past and hiss, especially if they're like Allotta Zabini, daughter of Blaise Zabini, one of my father's enemies.

Although my dad told me specifically to ignore Scorpius….yeah. That one didn't quite work out. You see, Scorpius…kind of defies description. So I'm not going to describe him. Just imagine, like, your favourite model, but blonde, pale skinned and with grey eyes. Yeah, Scorpius is a Ravenclaw, just like me. We're neutral; we get on. Yeah. That's how the story used to go. Then one day in sixth year, the whole story changed.

-SIXTH YEAR-

Damn you, Scorpius Malfoy.

I had spent three days working steadily on my Arithmancy essay, and Professor Vector was already looking forward to mine most of all - not to sound too big headed but she likes me best because I do the most (and highest quality) work. Then came Scorpius Malfoy. And he totally ruined it. With the fire.

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

He turned and looked at me over his shoulder, smirking, nothing but amusement in his sparkling grey eyes.

"Yes my dear Rosie?"

Urrr! I mentally cringed at his childish nickname. I mean, we were sixteen now. If he had to give me a nickname, it could at least be something intelligent. If there's even such thing as an intelligent nickname.

"I have spent absolutely _hours_ writing this! I hope you're planning on helping me re-write my essay?"

"Well, actually, Rosie, I believe that I have better things to do with my time. I mean, I actually have a life. Unlike some."

I couldn't believe this guy.

"You're supposed to be a Ravenclaw! Maybe the Sorting Hat's gone loopy or something! Seriously! I think you'd be better suited in Slytherin, just like your Death Eater_ father_!"

Oops. That wasn't supposed to slip out. Across the table, I watched as Scorpius stiffened, and the amused light disappeared from his eyes.

"That was low, Rose. Really low. You of all people should know about people expecting you to be the same as your parents. God knows, I think Hugo got a better lot than you."

Oh. Hugo. My baby brother was definitely more suited to the Weasley's than I was. He had the red hair, the freckles, the goofy but sometimes serious disposition. This was unfair - going for my family.

"Don't you say another word about that."

My voice was quiet, and trembled with rage. From this point, my cousins would know to give up quietly. But Scorpius wasn't my family, and he didn't know when to stop.

"Is this why you argue against my family? Because you know that you shouldn't be in Ravenclaw, you should be in Gryffindor. With the rest of your family. With the rest of your Weasley _clan_."

Scorpius spat the words at me, sounding disgusted.

"How can you talk about my family? Your father must be so disappointed in you, not making Slytherin. Unless you're planning on practising Dark Arts after you leave?"

By this time I was almost speaking at a normal level. Getting worse.

"You don't have a clue what you're talking about. What is wrong with you and your entire demented family? I mean, your cousin Lily is almost as bad with her gossip queen attitude. Dominique's been through every boy in the school-"

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY COUSINS! THEY ARE TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOU FILTHY MALFOYS ANY DAY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW...ARGH! YOU'RE JUST SO FRUSTRATING!"

Okay. It took quite a bit to make me angry like that, but Malfoy could make me rise in under 5 minutes. That's just how much I hated him.

"How dare I? Your slutty cousin-"

"-is not me! Why am I being held responsible for Dom? I'm not the slutty one! Nor am I going to be! Not that she's a slut anyhow!"

"Why am I going to turn Death Eater? Why am I being held responsible for my parents? Exactly. I'm a perfect Ravenclaw, I listen to your arguments and throw them straight back at you!"

Okay, I admit it. He made me laugh. My anger vanished in about five seconds.

"See? I make sense here! And so do you."

"Fine, Scorpius. You win here. But I seriously need you to at least help me redo my essay."

"You'll have to catch me first!"

I rolled my eyes at him, and made a grab for his sleeve. However, he just laughed and ducked out of my way.

"Scorpius!"

**You like? You hate? Please just press that little blue button down there. Won't cost anything!**

**Robyn'Alice**


	2. chapter two: classANDtrouble

**A/N**

**Hiya guys, **

**I know perfectly well I'm updating really quickly but I have ideas and I have time, so I better write it down now.**

**Robyn'Alice**

**Disclaimer:**

**Robyn'Alice: I own nothing. Rose and Scorpius stay out of this one.  
Scorpius: Excuse me? Stay out? I believe that phrase is not part of my vocabulary.  
****Rose: Ooh, Scorpius, you sound well posh!  
****Scorpius: Don't say that, you sound extremely common.  
Robyn'Alice: Yeah, stay out of my disclaimers please!**

The day after my and Scorpius' big fight, I had my Arithmancy class.

Professor Vector was collecting in the essays, and I was feeling guiltier and guiltier. I never had caught Scorpius, and he hadn't helped me redo my essay. She stopped at my desk, beaming, her hand outstretched expectantly.

"Well Rose? How many pages for me to read are there this time?"

I squirmed in my seat, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Well...you see..."

To my utter surprise, Scorpius Malfoy stood up.

"I'm sorry, Professor Vector, but the other day I was practising my Incendio charm, and I didn't realise that it was Rose's Arithmancy homework."

Professor Vector tutted at him, and frowned. Then she walked deliberately down the aisle to the front desk.

"Mr Malfoy, could you please help Rose to complete her essay before tomorrow."

Scorpius sat down abruptly.

"But Professor, it's Quidditch practice-"

Professor Vector held up one hand and shook her head.

"No. By tomorrow, or you're _both_ in detention with me Friday."

My jaw dropped. I was about to stand up and complain when I met Scorpius' eye, and I decided that it wasn't really worth arguing about.

Class passed slowly, I couldn't wait to see Scorpius to work out meeting times. I tapped my pencil on the table impatiently, until Professor Vector's voice woke me from my daydreaming. To my shock, she was standing directly in front of me.

"Rose Weasley! Ten points from Ravenclaw!"

Everyone swivelled in their seats to watch me go bright red. This was a first time. I had never, ever lost points from Ravenclaw in all the six years I'd been at Hogwarts. I sunk further into my seat and said nothing for the remainder of the lesson.


	3. chapter three: cousinsANDconfusion

**A/N**

**Hiya guys, **

**I APOLOGIZE!**

**Okay, I started reading Sirius Black/OC and it's so addictive! Also, there are so many great Scorpius/Rose stories out there...**

**Robyn'Alice**

**Disclaimer:**

**Robyn'Alice: I own nothing :'(  
Scorpius: *is asleep*  
****Rose: Haaaa, he can't interrupt this one :)  
****Robyn'Alice: YOU sure can though :( **

ARGH. One of these days, Rose'll actually do my head in.

So, evil Vector lady gave us until tomorrow. Which generally wouldn't be too bad, except it's QUIDDITCH TONIGHT! And they can hardly do without the frigging SEEKER for god's sake!

Anyway. Mini rant-thing over. However rant-worthy the situation may be.

Haaa, rant-worthy. What an amazing word.

ANYWAY.

Yeah, so I went to go see Rose to work out times to sort out homework, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I looked in the common room, in the library, and in the...No, I think they're the only places I looked. But hey, they're Rose's most common hideouts!

I just started asking random people where Rose was, but none of them actually bothered to reply until I met Albus.

Yes, Albus Potter. Rose's cousin. See, when we first met on the train, we hated each other. Then, I got sorted into Ravenclaw and him into Gryffindor, and since then, we'd got on alright. I didn't really see much of him, we generally had classes with the Hufflepuffs, but if I wanted to talk to someone, he was there. Well, occasionally. I hadn't spoken to him for, about, three weeks? Still.

Continuing. Albus.

"Albus! Hi!"

"Um...hey Scorpius?"

"Have you seen Rose?"

"Why do YOU want to see Rose?" His eyebrows pulled together and he glared at me.

"Whoa, calm down. I want to ask her out on a date. No, seriously, just homework, then studying. Is that okay with you?" I spoke sarcastically, meaning it as a joke. I wasn't really prepared for his reaction.

"No. No, it is not okay with me." Albus' eyes bored into me.

"Uh, Albus? Are you okay? I just wanted to know where Rose-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, one of Rose's other cousins, Albus' brother James, came up behind me.

"Why? Why do you care about Rose?"

James? Wait, I hadn't seen James since...since ages!

"Oh, hi James! And I NEED to see Rose, it's about homework. Look, I'm already missing Quidditch. Can you or can you not tell me where Rose has gone?"

James looked at me threateningly.

"Well. I know exactly where she is, she just doesn't want to see you right now. Okay?"

"Wait, what? This is a homework assignment!"

"We don't want you getting any ideas about our Rosie." This conversation just got really odd.

"Guys, what are you talking about? This doesn't even make sense?"

"Well, Lily told us Rose told _her_ that you were trying to make a move on her."

"Okay, well, what the hell? You believed Lily? She's, like, the school's gossip queen! The school's version of Rita Skeeter! You cannot trust her. Now, where's Rose?"

"You mean...Lily lied?" I rolled my eyes internally at this one.

"Yes, doofus." James looked confused for a minute or two.

"Oh. Right."

"Okay, let's start this again. Do you know where Rose is?" I spoke slowly, like I was talking to a toddler. Which, in a way, I guess I was.

"Yeah. She's in the Room of Requirement."

"Thanks dimwits!"

I ran off before they could think of anything else to say back to that one.

**Okay, I actually HATE this chapter. But at least it's different! Scorpius' point of view for a change. And I don't plan any of this, I just sat down and wrote, so yeah. It's weird.**

**Reviews are muchly appreciated :)**

**Robyn'Alice**


End file.
